Travlin' Soilder
by Mina-san
Summary: a song fic based on the song Trvlin' Soilder, Duo falls in love with a girl, but is drafted into the miltary.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing!! I do own Raiuju Winner! My friend Sam owns Liz Maxwell. I don't own the song 'Traviln' Soldier' the Dixie Chicks do though!  
  
\\ Two days passed eighteen, he was waitin' for the bus in his army greens. Sat down in a booth in a café there. //  
  
Duo sat there waiting for the waitress. A young blond girl walked up to him.  
  
\\ Gave his order to the girl with a bow in her hair. He's a little shy so she gave him a smile. //  
  
She smiled, watching the blush cover his cheeks as he tried to smile back.  
  
\\ And he says would you mind sittin' here and talkin' to me, I'm feelin' kinda low.//  
  
As the girl turned to leave, he grabbed her arm. "Please, talk with me for a while I really need someone to talk to. " "Um.sure"  
  
\\ She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go. So they went down and sat on the pier. //  
  
Duo looked at the girl sitting next to him. "I don't even know your name." The girl smiled, "My name is Raiuju Winner and what is your name?" "Duo, Duo Maxwell."  
  
\\ He said I bet you got a boyfriend, but I don't care, I got no one to send a letter to. //  
  
Looking at his hands he asked. "Could I send you letters? I have no one to send them to and I don't care if you have a boyfriend." She nodded, "I wouldn't mind that at all."  
  
\\ Would you mind if I sent one back here to you? //  
  
Raiuju gave him her address and watched him get on the bus.  
  
\\ I cried. Never gunna hold a hand of another guy. Too young for him they told her; waitin' for the love of a travlin' soldier. Our love will never end. Waitin' for the soldier to come back again. Never more to be alone when a letter says a soldier's comin' home. //  
  
Dear Raiuju,  
  
I'm here in Vietnam; I think the war will end a long time from now. So, I decided to tell you, I've always loved you.ever since I saw you in the café. Don't worry if I don't write for a while, the war's gettin' worse. I got to go.  
  
Love,  
  
Duo  
  
\\ So the letters came from an army camp in California then Vietnam and he told her of his heart. It might be love and all of the things he was scared of. He said when it's gettin' kind of rough over here, I think of that day sittin' down on the pier and I close my eyes and see your pretty smile. Don't worry, but I won't be able to write for a while. //  
  
Dear Duo,  
  
I didn't know you how much you really cared. I too love you. I hope you come back soon. I really miss you, please be careful.  
  
Love,  
  
Raiuju  
  
\\ I cried. Never gunna hold a hand of another guy. Too young for him they told her; waitin' for the love of a travlin' soldier. Our love will never end. Waitin' for the soldier to come back again. Never more to be alone when a letter says a soldier's comin' home. //  
  
Raiuju sat on the pier, wondering what Duo was doing in the war and if he was ok. "Raiuju, come on, we'll be late for the football game!" "Coming Liz!"  
  
\\ One night at a football game, the Lord's Prayer said and the anthem sang, a man said Folks, would you bow your head for a list of the local Vietnam dead. //  
  
Raiuju's heart sank, and prayed his name wasn't on the list. She looked for her brother who was in the marching band.  
  
\\ Cryin' all alone under the stands was a piccolo player in the marching band, and one named read and nobody really cared, but a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair. //  
  
Her heart was broken tears ran drown her cheeks. His name had been called. Dead, he couldn't be dead. Liz hugged her crying as well. "Why are you crying Liz?" "I am crying 'cause I feel sorry for all the families who will be waiting for a family member who will never come home." The hugged each other and cried.  
  
\\ I cried. Never gunna hold a hand of another guy. Too young for him they told her; waitin' for the love of a travlin' soldier. Our love will never end. Waitin' for the soldier to come back again. Never more to be alone when a letter says a soldier's comin' home. // 


End file.
